Super Slash
"So a multiversal god can only make me laugh? You are a mortal at best! I shall see who the god is when I snap your neck." -Super Slash before fighting Whis. Description Super Slash (nicknamed by grandson of Frieza, son of Kuriza, Kelvos.) Is a demonic being that is is the strongest being in the FanofRPG's fanon saga with Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. on He stands 7'9 and can live up to 5,000 years as he claims. He has pitch black tear drop shaped eyes, vegeta-esque hair, and sports red saiyan armor in a red jumpsuit. His real name is Misukuesa, which is a pun on Forsaken and Quasar in japanese Power Super slash is unique in power. He at the end of the story, was able to choose and decide what realm of existance can live in and die. He can go into the Naruto universe which is in a different multiverse. He can go to our universe so fast that he creates his own light source to be able to see * He can go at fastest (This really tires him but really, he is faster than light can get to him)1,000,000,000,000x FTL. * Seperating each universe in the Multiverse is a barrier only passable by a Daikaio, God of Destruction, Multiversal Quadrant God (Whis), or Tori-bot. If blown by 1,000,000 hypernovae, that is 2000000000000000000000000000000 Terratons of force. it would not have a burn mark, Super Slash punched it with ~25% of his power and broke it. * He already had a powerlevel of 9,600,000,000 at birth * His punch weighs 5x 2000000000000000000000000000000 Terratons. That is * He stated that he could withstand a gravity 500x higher than a neutron star * He stated if he used every grain of energy, he could exert energy 120x more powerful than the big bang, go 1,000,000,000,000x ftl, and be able to destroy multiverses with a a tap. He stated that it could rip up all of time and cease his existance, so he does not go to that power. Mind you, I do not make everyone like this in my fanfiction, only SSJ6 Goku jr. and Super Slash got this strong. Whis has at most enough power to destroy 1/4 of a multiverse and Super Slash is so much stronger. At 1% god power he had a powerlevel of 2,600,000,000,000. But it has a multiplier that makes his powerlevel of 260,000,000,000,000 at 100%. Techniques Kin Yokai Taiyou: This is Super Slash’s ultimate move, it is not really a destructive move, but instead it erases everything in the omniverse, it requires absolutely exhausting amounts of energy Horror Beam: This is Super Slash’s ace move, it looks like a dark red makankosappo. It moves multiple times faster than light and has the ability to pierce through almost everything. His most powerful version is able to destroy universes effortlessly Speed of the infinite gods: Super Slash increases his speed by so many times the charge up muddles up the fabric of space and time within the aura. Forsaken Lightning: The sky rapidly changes color than the whole area rumbles until giant flashes of lightning and explosions happen Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Dangerous Attacks Category:Characters Category:New Characters